A Lavender Light
by ellieseesall
Summary: “Why, wwhat am I to you?” she asked terror clearly written across her face. He pulled her close a put his mouth up to her ear and whispered, “Everything,”
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first more serious fics, I've written humor but I thought I would give drama/romance a try so tell me if I did good or not.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crimson eyes looked over the village once called home, a weak place that sooner or later would be over ran by some other village. None of that matters though, because none of it is important, the only thing that matters is the pale lavender eyes that haunt his dark thoughts. Whatever happens, whoever stands in his way cannot stop him from eliminating the light that dares step in the dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"10pm, finally my shift is over," thought Hinata as she went to clock out.

"Long day eh Hinata?" asked her best friend Ino.

"Yeah, there were a lot sick patients in here today so clocking out on time was just not an option," she replied.

"Well consider yourself lucky, I still got another two hours in here, but you know, it's hard to complain with such a good pay."

"True, true well I'll see you tomorrow Ino."

"Yeah see ya, and be safe walking home this late, you never know what kind of freaks might be walking around at this time at night."

"You worry too much Ino, I'll be fine, plus I'm a konnichi."

"Ha ha ha, I guess I do but you know me, oh well see ya."

"Bye," said Hinata as she walked out of the hospital and towards her apartment.

The night was dark with clouds covering the night sky. A slight breeze wisked pakst her whipping her know long hair in face. For a split second the moon came out form behind the clouds and lit up the surrounding area, and through the strands of her hair she saw a figure on top of the building before her staring at her with deep crimson eyes, the kind of eyes that show no mercy. The moon was suddenly covered and everything disappeared again, hidden by the cover of night.

"W-what was that," thought Hinata out loud, but whatever it was she did not want to meet it.

She quickened her steps as she tried to seem calm semi- rushing to her apartment which as only a block away. The silence around her was unnerving, the only thing that was to be heard was the sound of her own breathing. She looked around at all the flickering shadows and due to the breeze it was hard to tell which ones could be following her, if any.

"I'm a konnichi," she thought to herself, " I shouldn't be cowering in fear of moving shadows get a hold of yours-

A sound interrupted her as a flower pot came crashing down onto the pavement next to her. "Byakuugan," she whispered, quickly she looked up hoping to catch a glimpse of what had caused it to fall. A flicker of movement was caught out of the corner of her eye, but a flicker was all she got, for whatever it was, ti was gone now, at least, she hoped it was.

"Damn," thought Sasuke from the roof tops above, "she almost saw me, and if she had, I don't know what would have happened. OH well, she's almost home now so my plan can soon begin."

"Phew," thought Hinata as she walked up the steps to her apartment, "that walk home was strange, I'm so over worked that I've let my imagination get the better of me. Well, at least I'm…home…….now…………"

Hinata opened her front door to find it a mess and a shadowy figure standing in the middle of it all. Suddenly all those thoughts of her being a konnichi and being able to take care of herself left her as her old, scared, stuttering self came out again.

"W-why are you h-here, you, you t-traitor!" she yelled in a semi-loud voice.

"Why?" asked Sasuke, "because light lavender eyes haunt my every thought, blinding my darkness with in, and I want it to stop!" he said grabbing a hold of her and slamming her against the wall.

"L-let go of me!" she yelled.

"And why would I do that?" he asked with a smirk on his face, "because if I let go of you, then you would escape and run away from me and I can't have that happen."

"Why, w-what am I to you?" she asked terror clearly written across her face.

He pulled her close a put his mouth up to her ear and whispered, "Everything," and then knocked her out. "Soon you'll see all the wonderful things I have planned for you." And with that he picked her up bride style and disappeared out the window in to the ever changing night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Well that's the first chapter, I hoped you liked it. Please review and comment I always like to hear what you guys think, thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for all the reviews you have given me and just for taking the time to read my story, it makes me very happy, and because of that I have decided to give you the next chapter!!! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Hinata and Sasuke age - 17

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" thought Hinata as she opened her eyes, her vision swimming. This definitely wasn't her apartment, the bed was too stiff, the room stank of musk, and it was cold. Then it hit her, she remembered Sasuke with his cold eyes staring at her as he press his hard body against her whispering something to her, but she couldn't quite remember what. The whole experience was a blur, the only thing that was clear and sharp in her mind was the touch, she could still feel it, lingering on her body.

Suddenly the door banged open, the noise hurting her head, for she was still not fully recovered.

"I see you're finally awake," said a man with silver hair pulled back into a pony tail and glasses. He was carrying something that looked like food but she wasn't quite sure if it really was. She remembered him from the chunin exams all those years ago, yet his name still escaped her.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously, she wasn't entirely sure she could trust this guy, or in fact, anyone here.

"Ah you probably don't remember me but my name is Kabuto, we met at the chuunin exams."

"I know that I just wanted to make sure you weren't lying that's all." Hinata didn't like this guy something was wrong here, just the way he looked at her, it gave her the chills. All she wanted to do was be out of this place and back at home. Oh why didn't she listen to Ino, and where was Sasuke? Not that she wanted to see him, because she didn't but this guy...

"Is that so?" he said, interrupting her thoughts with a slight smirk on his face, one that made her want to cower and disappear.

"I-I–

"Kabuto, what's going on here?" asked Sasuke as he strode in without a care in the world, staring down him with cold eyes that looked as if they could have froze him in place, "I thought I told you to see if she was awake and if she was to give her some food. That was all."

"I terribly sorry _master _Sasuke I meant no harm, please excuse me." With that he set down the "food" and left, but not before taking one last look at Hinata with his gleaming eyes, mischief written all over his face.

Unfortunately Sasuke did not see this for all of his attention had turned to Hinata. His eyes looked her over, lingering on her body before stopping at her eyes. His sharingan was not activated so instead of his blood red gaze Hinata saw two black pools of never ending darkness.

"Do I frighten you that much?" He asked, no hint of humor on his face, a picture of total seriousness.

Hinata hadn't realized that she looked scared, she felt scared, but didn't mean to show it, and above all else, she hadn't meant to stare.

"I-um-I'm sorry," she said looking away, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Ha-hahahahahaha," he laughed, his face breaking and giving away to a maniacal look, "You think _that_ would upset me! Don't make me laugh," once again his face turned to stone and his unblinking eyes bore down on her.

"If you want to know what really bothers me, it is those eyes," he said, moving closer, "Every time I try to close my own my mind is filled with that damned color lavender."

He grabbed her face and pulled her up so she was staring right into his eyes. She could feel his warm breath against her lips, his short nails digging into the skin on her cheeks, his muscles on his body tense as he pulled her closer. His dark eyes bore into her as if he were trying to look into her very soul.

"Why?" he asked softly to no one in particular, "What could possesses me so that all I can think about is you and the soft light of your eyes? It must stop."

With that he pulled those last couple of inches and kissed her. His lips were chapped against her soft ones, his hands rough as they lost their gripped on her smooth skin. He closed his eyes, as if trying to find something inside him, but Hinata's stayed open, wide with shock and at that moment she too wanted to know what could possibly be possessing this criminal.

Suddenly his eyes shot open as he pushed her away from him anger and possibly disappointment written all across his face.

"Wha–

But she didn't have a chance to get another word out because Sasuke has stormed out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him, leaving her enclosed in darkness.

Hinata sat their, thoughts racing through her head wondering what that encounter was all about. Was it something she had done? That couldn't be it because the only time she and Sasuke had talked had been back in the academy when he had asked her to borrow a pencil. The reasons for all of this might never come out and she might die here but none of that was concerning her at the moment.

She brushed her fingers across her lips remembering rough feeling of his lips and how his hands had caressed her cheek. She didn't know this feeling that had come over her, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to experience it again, but something told her that, that was wishful thinking and she should start getting used to her new surroundings because she might be here for awhile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is the end of chapter two, after this they are probably going to be a little longer, so those of you who like that sort of thing should be happy, anyways I hope you enjoyed and be waiting for the next one to come out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this but one, I've been lazy and two, I've had so much to do that I almost died, your lucky I'm still alive! Well, here's the next chapter as promised, enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Why is life so cruel

"Why?!" said Sasuke as her stalked down the hall, his fury evident while it seemed almost visible as it swirled around him in a dark purple aura.

"What do you want form me!" he screamed into the open air.

When he was out of breath he closed his eyes catching his breath. Suddenly a flash of lavender crossed his field of vision, practically blinding him.

"Damnit!" he cursed, eyes still closed as he banged his fist against the wall, totally demolishing it.

**BACK IN KONOHA**

It had been 4 days since Ino last saw Hinata at the hospital for work. She hadn't reported in that she was sick, and she knew that she wasn't on a mission because she had just talked to Tsunade earlier today, so what could be the problem?

"I'm going on my break early to check on Hinata," Ino told the nursing supervisor as she walked toward the door.

"When you see her tell her to get better,: the supervisor yelled after her.

"Okay!: she yelled back, already half way down the street. Under her breath she said, "I dope that is what's really wrong." In her mind she had a feeling it wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata-chan, I brought you your lunch!" said Kabuto as he opened the door, letting light flood into the once pitch black room.

"T-thank you but I'm not really hungry right now."

"Now Hinata-chan, you haven't eaten since you got here, I really thin you should try eating this," he told her in an overly sickenly sweet voice.

"Please, j-just leave it on the floor, I-I'll eat it later," she told him with tears in the corner of her eyes as she turned her back to him.

He frown at her stubbornness and constant refusal to eat, but decided to pay no mind it it. He'll just have to report of Sasuke the situation and after that she'll be sure to eat all of her meals three times a day without a word.

'What did Sasuke want with her?' she thought, for the short time she had been here she was threatened by a scarily happy guy and had a kiss stolen by some traitor. She blushed as she remember the kiss but then did a double take as she finally grasped that that was her first kiss.

'Nooo, my first kiss was supposed to be with Naruto, not with someone I don't even know.' Little did she, or anyone else, know, that she and Sasuke had been closer than anyone ever thought humanly possible.

**NINE YEARS EARLIER**

Hinata and Sasuke ran through the streets of the village, side by side, smiling and laughing without a care in the world. They had grown up as childhood friends, the fathers could see even at that early age that their bond would be great and decided an arranged marriage for the two. When the two found out they were estatic and they grew even closer. Sasuke would say things like, 'You're my bride now and I will protect you and teach you everything I know' and Hinata would just sit there, blushing and smiling.

Today they were headed towards the Ucihia estate where Sasuke's mother was making a special dinner just for them. The sun was just beginning to set and it was starting to get dark outwhen Sasuke suggested they take a short cut. The path was a little over grown but they didn't care, they soon neared the opening but stopped just before they got there because they saw big brother Itachi by the stream with Shisui they look as if they were talking when Itachi suddenly pushed Shisui in river.

"I wonder what kind of game they're playing?" said Hinata.

"I don't know, want to go ask?" asked Sasuke before he started to pull her in that direction, but stopped when they saw Itachi holding Shisui down and Shisui struggling.

"W-what is he d-doing?!" asked Hinata with a look of horror on her face. Sasuke didn't answer because he was wondering the same thing, but their question was answered when Shisui's body suddenly went limp.

Itachi stood up looking down at the body of what once had been his best friend. Sasuke thought they could turn around and tell the adults without being noticed when Hinata drew in a sharp intake of breath.

'Crap,' thought Sasuke and he grabbed Hinata and tried to disappear back into the woods, but it was too late, Itachi had already seen them, or maybe he known they were there all along, but Sasuke didn't wan to find out, as he grabbed Hinata's hand, turned and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

He should have known it was impossible to out run his big brother, who was already an ANBU, while he was just a mere Academy student, but he had no choice, he had Hinata to protect, and that was what he was going to do.

They were almost out of the woods and into the village when suddenly Itachi appeared in front of them, blocking their only escape path toward the village. He tried to turn back and run the other way, but a shadow clone was blocking that way too. He gripped Hinata's hand tighter to help her know that he was there, kind of like an unspoken promise. He felt her relax a little, but it didn't last long as the two Itachi's stared to close the gap between them, his no blood red eyes focused on Hinata.

Suddenly and without warning Itachi disappeared and Hinata was ripped from Sasuke's grasp all in the same moment. "No, Hinata!!" yelled Sasuke as Itachi reappeared in front of Sasuke with Hinata in his arms, and an apathetic look on his face.

His eyes started to change then, from the normal sharringon to something entirely different. He then stared down into Hinata's eyes, she tried to avert her gaze, but Itachi grabbed her face and held her in place. Her eyes then grew wide and her body became still as she stared to sweat all over. Sasuke didn't know what he was doing to her, but he was too afraid to move and find out. Then he heard Itachi softly saying, 'you will forget, everything right until the day you met Sasuke, you don't know who the Uchiha's are or that you ever met, only that once they were a powerful family, now forget!'

All of a sudden her body went limp as Itachi closed his eyes and handed her over to another shadow clone. Sasuke was in shock, he had promised to protect Hinata and failed, what did his brother do, and what did he mean by 'once'? Itachi's eyes suddenly opened and at first he stared strait ahead at nothing in particular, but then his gaze flickered over to Sasuke as he tried to back away. As fast as lightening Itachi reached out and brought Sasuek up to eye level with him, staring right into those odd sharringon eyes. The last thing Sasuke heard was the mono tone voice of his brother telling him to forget, before everything went black.

"Fooling little brother, you have only speed up the process to your demise, for now when I come back for you, I won't have trouble taking away the only thing you love, because you will never even know you two met." And with that Itachi and his shadow clone disappeared into the night, safely putting the children back into their beds, letting them wake up the next day to a whole new life.

Nobody noticed those two days before Itachi killed the clan that Hinata and Sasuke were acting like they had never met, they thought it was just a childish quarrel. After the clan was killed they blamed the behavior on Sasuke's dark and depressing mood, and after that, they just figured they had grown apart and that was the end. No one might have suspected it was due to a much greater force, and now, in the present, all those lost feelings and memories, were starting to unearth themselves and try to bring back a lost past.

"So," Itachi said, "my little brother is starting to remember his lost past?"

"Do you think we should speed up the plans?" asked Kisame.

"No, we'll proceed on the scheduled day, don't worry Kisame, everything is going according to plan, just how I had predicted all those years ago. Just you wait Sasuke, you and Hinata are in for a real surprise really soon."

Well, it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I thought I did pretty good, just so you know, all your questions will be answered in future chapters, so I hoped you enjoyed and watch out for the next chapter which should be coming up soon! And thank you to all who have reviewed, it makes me very happy, I love you all!!!   


	4. Chapter 4

Whoa

Whoa! It's been what? Like 6 months since I updated this? That is crazy! To tell the truth I kind of forgot this story but I was going though my old note books and came across this chapter so I thought I would type it up and let you all read it since I'm such a nice person so, so sorry for the delay but here it is, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto (No matter how many stars I wish on -)

"Hinata, Hinata, are you home?" asked Ino as she knocked on her apartment door. She had been standing there knocking for 10 minutes now and so far there seemed to be no signs of life coming from the inside.

'_Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way_,' thought Ino as backed up and go ready to break the door down.

All of a sudden a hand came out of nowhere and gripped her shoulder. Her first and only reaction was to hit hem where it hurts, and that's exactly what she did to the poor and unexpecting person.

"OMG, Naruto, I am so sorry!" Ino said to the hyperactive, now in extreme pain, ninja as he lay on the ground holding his dick with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I just wanted to see how Hinata was doing." He choked out, tears streaming down his face.

'_He's a ninja, he should suck it up and get over the pain_,' thought Ino. "Well, I just getting ready to break door because I don't think anyone's in there."

"Really?" asked Naruto, getting up and walking toward the door, all signs of pervious pain gone, replace with a look a concern, "Well, before you do that try this first." With that he turned the handle and let the door swing inward.

"Naruto, when did you become so smart?"

"Well, you know, I have my moments."

"Whatever," Ino said, looking into the apartment. The house was really cold for this time of year and there were various pieces of paper and objects lying around. Then they saw the open window, which was definitely out of place. That's when they knew the apartment had been unoccupied for a couple of days now.

"Naurto, what do you think—

"There's no time to think, we have to inform the hokage immediately," and with that they disappeared from the room, already half way to the tower to tell the hokage of the terrible new.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata had been staring at her food now for the past hour, or at least the outline of what she could see in the pitch black room. Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke strode in acting like the almighty King he thought he was.

"Kabuto told me you weren't eating. Why?" demanded Sasuke in a cold voice.

"W-well because I-I'm not really hungry," stuttered Hinata in a small voice, visibly afraid of what he was going to do.

"I don't really care," He said giving her a cold stare but clearly trying not to look at her eyes, "If you have to force it down your throat then do that, but I never want to see a full plate of food sitting here ever again, or I will cease to waste our supplies on you. After a few days without that tell me you're not hungry!"

Hinata then looked up at him, her lavender eyes open wide, filled with fear and hurt and tears gathering at the corners of them, threatening to spill. The sight was so powerful, and it struck him so hard that it made him dizzy. What was this feeling? And why did it keep showing up whenever she looked at him, especially like that? He quickly closed his eyes and held his head to try and stop the pain that was coursing through his mind.

Sniff

Sasuke cracked his eyes open a fraction of an inch to see what the problem was and why she was making such a noise, it wasn't that bad here, so there shouldn't be a reason for such a noise.

"Sasuke….." came a faint whisper.

"Hn," was his only response.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked without stuttering though her voice did quiver, all the while staring at the floor, "Why…..what did I ever do? What could I possible have done to deserve this?" she asked more to herself than him, choking on the last word and finally braking down into quiet sobs.

"More than you know," whispered Sasuke, the words not even reaching her ears as he got up and left, closing the behind in and enclosing her in darkness once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kabuto," called Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke?" asked Kabuto.

"The medicine for my headaches, now!" called Sasuke the pain becoming more painful than it ever had been.

"It looks as if your headaches are slowly getting worse; I thought you said that once the girl was here the aches would go away?"

"I thought they would but every time her eyes catch mine it feels like someone is stabbing a white hot knife into my brain."

"That doesn't sound like a common headache, it sounds more like some form of memory loss jutsu finally unraveling."

"Memory loss jutsu? It can't be there are no holes in my memory and I remember my whole life perfectly and I know I only saw Hinata, or that girl, as you call her once or twice while we were in the academy."

"Well then, believe what you will but I'm telling you."

"Shut up Kabuto, I didn't ask for an assessment I just asked for my medicine so now hand it over."

"Fine sorry for doing my job."

"Oh and Kabuto when you go to give Hinata her next meal please move her to another room with a light in it and maybe a book or something to read it. She seemed to be afraid of the dark and quite afraid."

"Well good, that's what we want, her to be afraid."

"Not good, her fear is just making my headaches worse so either make her more comfortable or face a very angry me."

"Whatever you want," said Kabuto as he threw Sasuke his medicine and stalked off in the direction of 'that girl's room' to follow through on Sasuke's orders, all the while muttering very unkind words under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay…

Okay….so here is the next chapter fun and exciting and full of the ooey gooey drama you all like so very much! I'm gonna try my best to make this long but I just might not have it in me so please bear with the length and I'll try to improve the best I can. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also I'm told I spend too much time on the computer so my access might be denied for awhile to bear with me for the next chapter. !!Read and Review!!

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat at her desk starring at her room with glazed over eyes. Like always there was a mountain of paperwork on her desk and just not enough time to do, in fact, there was never enough time to do anything. That is, except get drunk and forget all the paperwork around her. The sake she had been drinking was all gone now and she was about to call for Shizune to go get her some more when the window across from her shattered into a hundred pieces. She quickly covered her face to protect herself from any flying glass that may have proved harmful to her. After she was sure there was no more airborne glass she lowered her arm to see the bright orange hyperactive ninja Naruto lying on her floor in the middle of all the shattered glass.

"Naruto what the hell do you think you were doing, baka!" yelled Ino, coming in through the now empty window frame, "You could have really hurt someone, you know? What if Tsunade had been standing near that window and you had hurt?"

"Tsunade is a perfectly capable ninja, in fact, she's the hokage and I think she can protect herself. Besides, I didn't mean to break the window, it was clean and the lighting and everything just made it seem like the window was open so I decided to just jump right in and then one think led to another and here we are."

"That was still very stupid and I hope you are planning on apologizing to Tsunade."

"Oh course I am!"

"Well if you're going to apologize, you better hurry up and do so because I have a lot of paper work here to do and no time to spend on you Naruto," said Tsunade as she rubbed her head to try and ward off the headache the two ninjas were giving her.

"I am very sorry Lady Hokage and I will try my best to get you a new window, but that's not important at the moment, something horrible has happened! Hinata ha-

"Naruto, how is me not having a window in my office not important? I expect you to replace it right away you insolent little brat," yelled Tsunade, angry at him for telling her what's important and what's not.

"Hokage please excuse him but there really is a major problem that needs to be dealt with right away," said Ino as the words quickly tumbled out of her mouth, "Hinata Hyuuga is missing we have no idea to where she has gone or to whom has taken her, and by the looks of it her room seems to have been empty for at least 3 days."

"Why wasn't I informed soon, we need to deal with this right away! Ino, call Shizune for me and tell her to send me the captain of the black ops, the sooner we find her, the less chance we have of finding her dead!

"Hai!"

With that Ino fled the room to go inform Shizune and get the mission to save Hinata moving as soon as possible, for no knew how much time Hinata had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was having the same thoughts at the moment as to how much time she had left or when Sasuke decided he didn't need of her anymore and went to get rid of her. She knew that being a ninja meant not fearing death, but when it was looking you in the face it was kind of hard not to. Tears slowly ran down her face at the prospect of an early death for she knew it was coming. When ever Sasuke was around her he was always mad and she could tell she had made him even madder when he left yesterday at the end of their conversation. Now all there was left to do was wait and see what would happen.

Suddenly her door was opened and the blinding brilliance of the light blinded her eyes and she had to close them for fear she might go blind. When she reopened them there was Kabuto standing there with her evening meal, but instead of setting it down and leaving he stood there and looked at her, all the while still holding the tray in his hands.

"Get up and follow me," he said, "You no longer have a need for this room."

"Why?" asked Hinata, suddenly very scared, "What's happening,"

"Don't ask questions just get up and follow me or I will pick you up and carry you to where you will be going."

"N-no that's fine, I'll wake myself thank you."

With that Hinata got up and followed him out of her room and down the long complex hallways of Sasuke's hideout. The only reason she was walking was because if she was going to meet her death she decided she was going to do it with dignity and grace and face it like a ninja like her should. To her surprise though, when Kabuto stopped and opened the door to their destination she was surprised to find with wasn't a torture room or anything like that, but a reasonable sized room with a nice bed, a bookshelf and actual light to as where you can actually see the entire room clearly.

"What is the meaning of all this?" she demanded.

"Why it is your new room, Sasuke was sorry he had treated you so badly and wanted to make it up to you by giving you a room where you can see and read some books to entertain yourself if you wanted to."

"But why would he do such a thing? Whenever I see him he always seems to be so mad at me and acts like he hates me."

"Well I assure you that's not the case and I'm sure Sasuke will explain to you when he's ready but for now please just wait here."

"Alright then." With that Kabuto left Hinata to explore new room while he went and reported to Sasuke on how everything went.

Meanwhile Sasuke was now not only seeing the flashes of lavender in his mind but now he was seeing bits and pieces of what seemed like a forgotten childhood. One moment he was looking at a book of curse seals and then next he would be seeing a younger version of himself and Hinata running around and playing tag with each other, having the time of their lives. He had no idea what it meant or where these hidden memories were coming from, all he knew was that it involved Hinata and that he needed to confront her soon on these event or fear he might go mad.

Just then Kabuto walked, supposedly getting ready to report on how it went with Hinata.

"Well, what happened?" he asked, not wanting to wait any longer.

"She seemed really surprised and wondered why you would do this because I guess, according to her, you hate her."

"I don't hate her, where did she get that ridiculous notion?"

"From your constant scowling and attitude you have around her I suspect."

"Looks like that even though he brought her to her room you neglected to leave her dinner with her," he said nodding at the tray still in Kabuto's hands.

"Looks like I did," said Kabuto, all the while swearing at the bastard under his breath.

"No matter," announced Sasuke, "I will take it to her since I have things to discuss with her anyways, and I'm sure she would like the company."

"As you wish," said Kabuto handing the tray over to him while trying not to show his hatred for him on his face.

So without further ado, Sasuke took the tray out of Kabuto's hands and went to confront Hinata on the supposed forgotten childhood and see if she knew or had anything to do with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is where you little brother spends all his time. Doesn't look like too nice of a place if you ask me, aye Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"What do you expect, it used to be Orochimaru's until Sasuke took over, but no matter that is all irrelevant."

"So are we ready to move and begin the second stage of your plan yet or not?"

"Be patient, give it another day and let's see if my little brother can figure out his role in this plan like the smart little brother I know him to be."

"You really are cruel Itachi, you know that."

"Indeed I do."


End file.
